1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finisher and an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
Paper used in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, printer, etc., have paper grain.
Paper grain is a grain direction of paper and there is “long grain” and “short grain”. The long grain is a paper grain in a grain direction parallel to a long edge of a paper length and perpendicular to a short edge. Also, the short grain is opposite of the long grain and is a paper grain in the grain direction perpendicular to the long edge of the paper length and parallel to the short edge.
Such information of the paper grain of the paper (hereinafter referred to as “paper grain information”) is especially important to perform finishing with high accuracy. However, it is difficult for a user to discriminate at a glance the paper grain of the paper.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H5-327948 discloses an image forming apparatus which stores paper grain information where a paper size and the paper grain is uniquely determined, and forms an image on the paper of the stored paper grain information as well as the object image. With this, the user can easily discriminate the paper grain by looking at the paper grain information formed as an image on the paper.
However, in the image forming apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H5-327948, the paper grain information cannot be used for control of the finishing processing, and the finishing processing is performed uniformly with the same control regardless of whether the paper grain is long grain or short grain. Therefore, a result obtained after performing the finishing processing (hereinafter referred to as “finishing processing resulting product”) varies in quality.